A Ceremony of Losses
|minino = 3 |author = David Mack |publisher = Pocket Books |format = paperback |published = 29 October 2013 |pages = 368 |ISBN = ISBN 9781476722245 |date = 31 August to 19 September 2385 |stardate = 62703.9 }} A Ceremony of Losses is a novel from author David Mack. It is the third of five novels making up the Star Trek: The Fall miniseries, which centers around the Federation and the Typhon Pact. The novel focuses on the Andorian reproductive crisis and features Julian Bashir in a major role. Description ;The third original novel in the electrifying The Next Generation/Deep Space Nine crossover event! ;THE NEEDS OF THE MANY :Despite heroic efforts by Thirishar ch'Thane, the Andorian species is headed for extinction. Its slow march toward oblivion has reached a tipping point, one from which there will be no hope of return. ;THE NEEDS OF THE FEW :With countless lives at stake, the leaders of Andor, the Federation, and the Typhon Pact all scheme to twist the crisis to their political gain—at any price. ;THE NEEDS OF THE ONE :Unwilling to be a mere bystander to tragedy, Doctor Julian Bashir risks everything to find a cure for the Andorians. But his courage will come at a terrible cost: his career, his freedom... and maybe his life. Summary Thirishar ch'Thane has resigned his Starfleet commission to remain on Andor and assist Professor zh'Thiin with her research into the Meta-Genome. However, the Treishya who lead the coalition government are determined that no cure is found for the Andorian reproductive problem until they can take credit for it and have withheld much of the information the Tholians provided them with. Ultimately, they send the research team into hiding by stirring up a mob to attack their laboratory. Shar smuggles a message to Bashir asking for his help with the research. Federation pro tem president Ishan Anjar is taking a hardline over the Andorians, to the extent of placing an embargo on Federation trade with them and setting up a Starfleet blockade to prevent Federation ships and supplies entering their space. Bashir assembles a group of genetics experts on Bajor to research the Meta-Genome, which Sarina Douglas has persuaded Section 31 to provide him with. A rogue Starfleet Intelligence operative alerts Ishan, who sends Ro to shut down the project. Having already found and injected himself with the cure, Bashir tells his associates to deny knowing they were working with the Meta-Genome then flees the system with help from Douglas and Tenmei. The Aventine is instructed to intercept Bashir, who is travelling in a civilian freighter, and does so in orbit of Andor. Bashir requests political asylum but Treishya leader and Andorian Presider Ledanyi ch'Foruta, desperate to stop Bashir and Shar being the ones to save his people, orders the Andorian ships to hand him over to Starfleet without a hearing. The Aventine is damaged by fire from a rogue Andorian ship and, despite taking Bashir into custody, is stuck in orbit. Shar makes ch'Foruta's actions public, turning feeling against the coalition government and allowing a new coalition led by Kellessar zh'Tarash of the Progressive Caucus to take power. Shar beams aboard the Aventine where Tarses and his girlfriend, Andorian security officer sh'Pash help him and Bashir escape to Andor. The starships and are sent as reinforcements by Ishan but the Aventine stops them destroying the pair's ship. Ishan orders a Starfleet Special Ops team to capture Bashir and stop the cure being developed. However, Ezri leads an away team to the surface which protects the research team from Starfleet until they have broadcast details of the cure to multiple sites where mass production can begin without the Treishya and the Typhon Pact claiming credit. Ezri and Bashir then surrender to Starfleet. The Andorians apply to rejoin the Federation, with their application being fast-tracked by the Council and with zh'Tarash intending to stand against Ishan in the presidential election. Meanwhile, Akaar is unhappy about Ishan using Starfleet as a political tool and resolves to oppose him. References Characters ; :Julian Bashir • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • Cenn Desca • Rhylie Crosswhite • Damrose • Sarina Douglas • Liizsk • Miles O'Brien • Quark • Ro Laren • Nyyl Saygur • Prynn Tenmei Gregory Desjardins • Wheeler Stinson ; :Samaritan Bowers • Ezri Dax ( ) • Gruhn Helkara • Talia Kandel • Lonnoc Kedair • Mikaela Leishman • Oliana Mirren • Nerathyla sh'Pash • Simon Tarses • Tharp • Zisk Dexar • Jebreal • ; :Korl • Sarjat Ramapoor • Steven Unverzagt • Wilik • Zimm ; :Leonard James Akaar • Marta Batanides • Beverly Crusher • Lemdock • Elizabeth Lense • Alynna Nechayev • Katherine Pulaski • Soth Romar • Dalit Sarai • Lisa Babitz • James Bennett • Jean-Luc Picard • Rahendervakell th'Shant • unnamed JAG Personnel ; :Julian Bashir • Sarina Douglas • L'Haan ; :th'Desh • Hennisar sh'Donnos • Carrinor sh'Feiran • Ulloresh th'Forris • Ledanyi ch'Foruta • Seshivalas th'Larro • Marratesh ch'Lhorra • Kainon th'Liro • Bashir th'Lothas • Ezrishar sh'Lothas • Selleshtala zh'Lothas • • ch'Mas • Chayni zh'Moor • Lenarlitan sh'Naar • Rane • Ferrathross zh'Rilah • Thufira sh'Risham • Shayl • Narwanit ch'Szaan • Kellessar zh'Tarash • Sennifaal th'Tarash • • Thirishar ch'Thane • Marthrossi zh'Thiin Shathrissia zh'Cheen • Solloven zh'Felleth • Hosh • Isal • th'Noor • zh'Phair ; :Dezskene • Tesitera Levat • Naaz • Rezthene • Jyri Sarpantha • Tozrene ; :Cort Enaren • Rellim Eryjem • Emerson Harris • Honn Kero • Ishan Anjar • Safranski • Satal • Rujat Suwadi • • unnamed Caitians • Valik • Galif jav Velk Anubis • Akaar • Asarem Wadeen • Nanietta Bacco • Blessed Exchequer • Jack • Ma'at • Rom • Treir • Uzaveh • Thomas Wolfe • Min Zife Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( escort) • escape pod • ( ) • hovercar • • • Okemah • ( freighter) • ( ) • (patrol cruiser) • shuttlecraft • Starfleet One • Tanj'k Tholis • ( ) • • ( ) dinghy • ( ) • Fortune's Fool • • • kayak • • maglev train • Mogonus • private transport • ( ) • Sheliak commercial freighter • • Tholian battleship Locations :Andor (Hall of Detention; Sakina Commons; SopveQpu' Gishka, • Kathela General Hospital, Kathela • Tlanek Ice Cap) • B'hava'el • Bajor (Bement Center, Bestri Woods, Rakantha Province) • Bajor system • Deep Space 9 (II) ( ) • Earth (Palais de la Concorde, Paris • Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco) Acamar • Andor (Laikan) • AR-558 • Bajor (Quark's (Aljuli)) • Beta Quadrant • Betazed • Deep Space 9 • Earth (Louisiana • Tennessee) • Ferenginar • Gamma Hydra • Gamma Quadrant • Ghidi Prime • Izar (Kadri Sea • Kingman Rapids • Kingman River) • Jaros II • listening post • Luna • Mars • Mempa • Murami Sector • Pacifica • penal colony • Rolor sector • Salavat • Taurus Reach • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vela Cluster • ; Ferengi Embassy to Bajor • Hub • Plaza • Quark's (II) • Sector General • stockade • Well Promenade Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Bajoran • Balduk • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen (Silwaan) • Brikarian • Caitian • Capellan • Chalnoth • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Ferengi • Human (Creole) • Iotian • Kaferian • Klingon • Nalori • Nausicaan • Orion • • Romulan • Saurian • Takaran • Talarian • Tellarite • Thallonian • Tholian • Trill • Zakdorn Borg • Cardassian • Human (Egyptian) • Jem'Hadar • Prophets • Shedai • Sheliak • Teplan • Tzenkethi • Yrythny States and organizations :Alliance Party • Andor Control • Andor News Service • Andorian Empire • Andorian Imperial Command • Andorian Imperial Fleet • Andorian Science Institute • Bajoran Militia • Bajoran Planetary Operations Center • Breen Confederacy • Breen Intelligence Directorate • Federation Cabinet • Federation Council • Federation Security Agency • Ferengi Alliance • New Restoration Party • Parliament Andoria • Progressive Caucus • Protection Detail • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Special Ops • Tal Shiar • Third Republic of Bajor • Tholian Assembly • Treishya • True Heirs of Andor • Typhon Pact • United Federation of Planets • Unity Caucus • Visionist Party Borg Collective • Department of External Audits • Federation News Service • Foundation for Interstellar Medicine • Interstellar News Service • Jack Pack • Maquis • Phlox Institute • Seboz Holdings • Starfleet 9th Fleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Archives • Starfleet Judge Advocate General • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical Academy • Starfleet Medical Forensics Division • Starfleet Security • Tkon Empire • Tzenkethi Coalition • Vedek Assembly Ranks and titles :adjutant • adjutant commander • admiral • agent • ambassador • bartender • bodyguard • bouncer • bureaucrat • cadet • captain • chairwoman • chef • chief • chief counselor • chief engineer • chief mechanic • chief medical officer • Chief of Starfleet Intelligence • chief petty officer • colonel • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • councillor • counterintelligence agent • criminal • dabo girl • demagogue • deputy security chief • deserter • diplomat • Director of the Federation Security Agency • dockmaster • doctor • drill instructor • driver • engineering officer • ensign • envoy • Facet for External Security • Federation Surgeon General • Ferengi Ambassador to Bajor • field agent • First Minister of the Republic of Bajor • first officer • fleet admiral • flight controller • general manager • general officer • Grand Nagus • handler • Imperial Sentinel • journalist • junior officer • lawyer • Leader of the Loyal Opposition • liaison • liaison officer • liberalist • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • major • martyr • medical researcher • medical student • medical technician • merchant prince • midwife • moderate • Number one • nurse • operations manager • operations officer • phlebotomist • physician • pirate • politician • President of the United Federation of Planets • President Pro-Tempore of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Parliament Andoria • professor • prosecutor • rear admiral • receptionist • repair technician • reporter • researcher • salutatorian • science officer • scientist • second officer • security chief • security officer • senior adviser • senior counselor • senior counselor for intelligence • senior counselor for justice • senior researcher • Speaker of the Parliament • Speaker Pro Tempore of the Parliament • spy • surgeon • systems manager • teer • thief • Thot • traitor • transporter chief • transporter operator • valedictorian • vendor • waitress • warrior • weapons dealer • • yeoman • zealot Science and technology :adrenaline • airlock • alleles • allergy • amphibian • analgesic • anasomazine • anesthetic • annular confinement beam • antenna • antideuterium • antigen resequencing • antigrav coil • antigrav pallet • antioxidant • antiseptic • architecture • artificial gravity • atmosphere (mesosphere) • autoimmune • autopilot • bacteria • battery • bioengineered seed • biometric scrambler • black hole • bladder • blood • bomb • brain • carbon-based lifeform • canine • cardiac surgery • carotid artery • cell • cellular senescence • centrifuge • chromosome • chronometer • cloaking device • combadge • comm terminal • command circuit • communication network • communications • communicator • computer • computer core • computer terminal • control panel • data card • data network • data tablet • data-transfer node • deflector dish • deflector shield • dentistry • dermal regenerator • detonator • disease • disinfectant • DNA • double vision • drug • duranium • egg • electrolyte • electron microscope • embryo • emergency beacon • encryption key • energizer coil • environmental suit • epidemiology • error-correction gene • facial recognition • feedback pulse • feline • fertilization cell • fire • flight data recorder • forcefield • freight elevator • frequency • gamete • ganglionic fiber • gene • gene therapy • Genesis Device • genetic engineering • genetic resequencing • genome • genomic therapy • genotype • gravity • gravity compensator • grenade • holo-display • holodeck • hologram • holographic projector • holographic scope • holosuite • hypospray • immune system • impulse drive • in-ear transceiver • inertial damper • infection • insect • intelligence • intruder-detection grid • ionized particle • isolinear chip • jamming signal • Kalla-Nohra Syndrome • keycard • life span • life support • lung • magnetic bolt • magnetic clamp • magnetic-coil projectile weapon • mainframe • mammal • matter reclamation bin • medical tricorder • medicine • memory engram • microphone • miscarriage • molecular fuse • molecular sequencer • morphology • neurobiology • neurochemistry • night vision • obstetrics • oil • ODN cable • operating light • ophthalmology • organ • orthopedics • ova • padd • pan-immunity vaccine • parliamentarian • pathogen • pediatrics • personal comm • pharmacological • pharmaceutical • phaser • phaser cannon • phaser rifle • physiognomy • placenta • planetary transporter network • plasma • plasma relay • plasma relay capacitor • polymer • Pottrik Syndrome • pouch • pregnancy • privacy control • pulse • quantum replication pattern • quantum slipstream drive • Quickening • recessive gene • replicator • retrovirus • router • saline mist • scanner • science • scrambling field • self-contained waste recycling • sensor buoy • sensor module • sentry • Shedai meta-genome • shield emitter • shower • skin cell • sniper rifle • soft explosive • stellar cartography • structural integrity • subspace • subspace antenna • subspace communications • surveillance array • surveillance camera • surveillance system • synaptic tissue • syndrome • synthetic protein • tachyon network • tactical grid • tear gas • telomere • Teplan blight • timer • tissue • titanium • torpedo • tractor beam • tractor beam emitter • transfusion • transparasteel • transplant • transponder circuit • transport inhibitor • transporter • transporter arch • transporter scrambler • tricorder • Trojan horse application • turbolift • Type-I phaser • Type-II phaser • urine • ventilator • vid-visor • viewscreen • virus • vocoder • warp coil • warp core • warp drive • warp factor • warp field geometry • warp nacelle • warp pylon Other references :1385 • 2369 • 2381 • 2382 • 2385 Special Federation Presidential Election • 23rd century • Aldebaran whiskey • alley • Alpha One • ampoule • Andor run • Andorian genders • Andorian fertility crisis • Andorii • assassination • bar • basic training • bathrobe • Battle of Acamar • bazaar • bed • beer • bell • belt • bikini • bird • black market • blackmail • blockade • boarding party • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • Breen suit • brig • buffet • bulkhead • calliope • camouflage • campfire • candle • canteen • canyon • cargo hold • Carrington Award • catacombs • century • • cloth • clothing • club soda • cobblestone • cobra • Command division • concourse • conspiracy theory • correctional facility • counterespionage • coup d'état • court • court martial • courtyard • cream • credit • credit chip • crypt • cyberwarfare • dabo • dais • darts • dehydrated fruit • deity • desert • desertion • dessert • diamond blade • Dominion War • due process • duffel • duty shift • Egyptian mythology • embargo • [[emergency protocol settesh|emergency protocol settesh]] • Engineering division • envelope • espionage • espresso • ethics • ethnic group • evasive maneuver • executive order • extradition • faction • Federation Charter • Federation law • fertilizer • fish • flight license • flower • foodstuff • forensic team • gagh • gangplank • garden • gavel • genocide • glass • Goridian knot • gown • grayth • grain • ''gree'' worm • hasperat • hatch • health and safety inspection • hammer • Hippocratic oath • holding cell • homework • hookah • hospital • ice fishing • ID • information warfare • interrogation • intruder alert • jail • Jalanda Midnight ale • kajiano • katana • katheka • kayaking • keg • kitchen • kligat • Kytherian soft-shelled crab • lab coat • laboratory • latinum • law • lawn • leaf • legislation • Level Three advisory • library • linen shirt • The Liturgy of the Temple of Uzaveh • lounge • marlin • medal • media • Medical division • medical license • medical satchel • medical supply • mob • mountain • mug • music • mutiny • napkin • narcotic • national security • news • obsidian • Occupation of Bajor • Operation Bright Storm • Operation Vanguard • orange • overcoat • Pacifican sunrise cocktail • pajamas • pantry • paper • Personal log, Julian Bashir • pillow • plastic • police state • political asylum • politics • polls • Priority One • promotion • propaganda • protest • protocol • public access file • Pursuit Pattern Indigo • quorum call • racism • raktajino • ready room • red alert • redact • religion • report • resignation • restaurant • riot • rodent • rokeg blood pie • sabotage • salt water • sanction • sandal • school • sconce • scrubs • seashell • secession • Security division • Settesh • sexuality • shei • shell company • shelthreth • shuttlebay • Siege of AR-558 • skyscraper • social justice • soda • Solarian sunrise • solitary confinement • Starfleet Code of Military Justice • stereotype • stone • strike team • studio • subpoena • suite • sunglasses • swim trunks • Tagoras • tea • tennis • tezha • thei • thermocrete • Tholian silk • threat assessment analysis • tlhIngan Hol • towel • travel credential • treason • tree • tube grub • twig • vote • water • wetsuit • white-water rafting • wine • Xenexian dwarf grass • xenophobia • yellow alert • zh'yi • zhavey Timeline Chronology * The prologue is set in March 2385, and the epilogue in September 2386. * The main story begins three days after the dedication ceremony of Deep Space 9 (II). Production history Appendices Related stories External links * category:crossover novels